Sick Day
by waterbendergrl
Summary: All the boys are sick and the girls have to take care of them. InuxKag MirxSan. Rated for minor Mirokuness.


Well, here's a funny oneshot. InuxKag and MirxSan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sick Day

Shippo woke up feeling extremely ill. Suddenly, his stomach started to churn and he got up and ran over to a small bucket. He tossed up all the food he had eaten the past day as Sango walked in.

"Shippo!" she said. "You poor thing. You're sick." She picked him up and rubbed his back seeing just how miserable he was. "Guys, Shippo is sick."

"What?" Kagome said walking in.

"I just saw him throwing up." Sango said.

"So that's what that smell is." Inuyasha said a bit congested.

"Inuyasha your sick too." Kagome said coming over to him and cuddling with him.

"Kago oh oh achooooo!" he said sneezing.

"Inuyasha just lie down and rest." Kagome said.

"What's all the noise for?" Miroku said groggy.

"Oh no, not you too!" Sango said. She walked over to him and felt his forehead which felt pretty warm.

"Hear Miroku." Kagome said. "Put this under your tongue." She said handing him a thermometer. He reached up and grabbed it and put it under his tongue. "Now keep it under there for a few minutes. I'll go get Kaede." Kagome got up and right as she was about to leave the hut it started raining. She put her hand over her head and ran out trying to find Kaede. She looked around and saw Kaede walking over to her with a basket of what looked like medicinal herbs.

"Kagome, get inside or ye will catch a cold." Kaede said.

"Well the boys are already sick." Kagome said.

"They are!" Kaede said. "Then why are we standing here. Come come." She quickly ran into the hut to see Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku sick.

"Kaede, thank you for coming." Sango said. "Kagome, should I take that thing out of Miroku's mouth?"

"Yeah." Kagome said going over to Inuyasha. Sango took the thermometer out and looked at it confused.

"How do I read this?" she asked.

"Here." Kagome said taking the thermometer. She looked at it and saw that his temperature was 101F. "Yep, he has a fever."

"Eh, Kagome can you not talk so loud." Miroku said touching his head. 

"Sorry." she said turning around to face Inuyasha. "You alright, Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome groggily.

"Kagome, where am I?" he asked groggy and congested.

"You're at Kaede's, remember?" she said rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." he said nodding his head.

"Sango." Miroku said sounding miserable.

"Are you alright Miroku." she said walking over to him. She squatted down and felt his head which was still hot. "I'll go get you something to drink." she said getting up and walking away, as a huge smile spread across Miroku's face.

"Shippo," Kaede asked. "Are ye alright?"

"I feel a little…" he began to say. Suddenly, he threw up into a bucket. "No, no I still feel sick."

"Oh ye poor child." she said patting him on the back. "Eat these medicinal herbs. They will settle thy stomach."

"Hey Kaede, do you hab anything that'll clear me up?" Inuyasha asked congested.

"Nay." Kaede said. "Ye will just have to get better by ye self."

"Great." he said closing his eyes.

Sango came back over to Miroku with a glass of cold water. She sat down next to him, pretzel style, and handed him the glass.

"Here Miroku, I got you a nice cold drink of water." she said holding it out. As he began to sit up he moaned and fell back down.

"Sango, would it be too much trouble for you to help me?" he asked looking up at her.

"Oh no, of course it wouldn't." she said.

"Can you help sit me up?" he asked. "It hurts too much for me to do it."

"Oh of course I'll help you." she said. She squatted on her feet and put her arm behind his back as she helped him lean up a bit. She got the cup of water and started to pour it into his mouth slowly.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a burden, Sango." he said looking up at her.

"You're not being a burden" she said. Suddenly, she felt someone groping her and glared at Miroku. "You have three seconds to stop touching my butt." He took his hand off her and put it down on the floor slowly. Sango got up and walked off still looking at Miroku as she muttered "Even when you're sick, you're still a pervert."


End file.
